


It's Madness!

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: If Rex were a discharged World War 1 soldier in New York City, this is probably how he would meet Ahsoka.





	It's Madness!

_REXSOKA WEEK 17 - DAY 3 2017_

**It’s Madness!**

Word Count: 1,300

Era: Post WW1

Parings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

Grey was his color. At least, that’s what the nurse’s opinion for when he wore the grey hospital gown. That was before he discovered that he was going to be discharged due to his injuries. His mother always told him that his color was blue, but blue was something only the folk in the city could afford. But there he was, in the city, wearing his new grey suit. If anyone asked him, he’d say it was new. The truth was, he’d bought it before he joined Uncle Sam’s cause, but had never worn it until the present moment. **  
**

Mother would make the comment that he’d look better in a navy colored suit, he knew. She passed while he wasn’t even in the country; he didn’t even know until he’d gotten his injury. Before he left, she’d been making frequent visits to the clinic. It was cancer, and he’d forgotten what kind, but it was hereditary.

He smoothed his sleeves and glanced at himself in the mirror. His face had more creases than before.

The event was to commence in just a few hours. He wasn’t ready. Rex had never been one to stand in front of others and be celebrated. He and the other men on his team were to be thanked for their service and awarded by the president. It was a huge honor, with no one to share it with.

 

* * *

 

Grand Central Station wasn’t new anymore. Technically, it was still new to him. Rex had gone for the opening ceremony in 1901. He never got a chance to go after that, as he’d already joined the army. It still looked beautiful, even more so now since it was now an integral part of daily New York life.

Rex sat on the bench watching people commute throughout the station. The war had been won. Life resumed to how it had, as if nothing ever happened. He glanced at the clock every now and then, counting down the time until he had to get on his train. He thought perhaps if he sat alone in a building full of people, it might be easier when he was the one that had to stand up and they sit down.

His peace and concentration was interrupted when one woman became increasingly obnoxious. He’d seen her when she entered the station, but hadn’t seen her since. Between that time and now, she’d become the loudest person in the building and seemed to be frantic.

“Look! I have the money in my hand! You see it! Just sell me the ticket so I can get on my train. I don’t get it with you people,” she shouted as she clutched the cash in her hand.

The person behind the desk had a voice he couldn’t hear, but the woman had his undivided attention.

She threw her shoulder bag behind her stood up straight, “I don’t have time for this! Are you going to hand me the ticket or not!?”

Rex didn’t know what was being said to the woman, but he did notice that security had taken notice. They were closing in on the woman and Rex stood up. He didn’t know what willed him to do it, but he decided to take action.

The woman continued to argue with the employee and by then she’d called for security.

“Your records implore us to refuse you service. It says here that you are prone to theft and,” she looked up disgusted, “other forms of acquiring money.”

The girl seemed stumped, but was ready to defend all the same, “Okay, so maybe the first one is true, but I am not a prostitute!”

“If I may interject,” Rex started, “I would like to know why my wife is being refused of service. She very clearly needs to get home before we have to go to the war ceremony.” He motioned to his military decoration, “She saw we had some extra time before we needed to be there and wanted to see if she left the oven on. Now, as you know, that is a very stressful and dangerous situation, so if you’ll please hand my wife a ticket so we can be on time and have a home to go to after this is all over. Thank You.”

The employee pulled a ticket for the woman and handed it to Rex. They left the ticket booth and Rex walked her over to the bench he was sitting on prior.

“Thank you, si–,” she began.

Rex interrupted, “I need you to do as I say so that you don’t go to jail. When I say, you’re going to hug me, put your hand over mine, and I’m going to walk you down the steps and to your train. This needs to look believable.”

The woman was much younger than she looked initially and he suddenly felt bad for being so stern. Her cheeks had reddened and she complied. As she hugged him, he asked her name.

“Ahsoka. Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem. Don’t get yourself into any more trouble. Someone’s not going to be able to do that for you every time.”

She put her hand over his, “Why did you?”

“Just in my nature, ma’am. Now, let’s get you home to your mom.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m not some child. I left home.”

“Not a child you say?” he looked skeptical.

“Four years ago.”

Again, he felt shame for giving hell to a girl of her age, “Look, I don’t know where you have to go in such a hurry, but you’re welcome to stay with me. I just have a small apartment right now, but I heard they’re being gracious tonight in rewarding injured soldiers. You’d have to pull your weight, but I wouldn’t make you pay anything.”

She smiled and walked ahead of him on the steps. “Thanks, mister. That’s very kind of you. I’m afraid though that I can’t do that.”

Rex looked down at her and her train pulled to a stop, “Well, good luck tonight, soldier.”

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, the stage lights were so bright that he didn’t even see the audience. There were thousands out there and he couldn’t see one. The president was older than he looked in the media, but as friendly as he was made out to be.

Rex received many more military decorations for his uniform. He also got the apartment he’d heard about. It was larger than rumored and he’d be able to move in within two weeks. There was also a gracious amount of money and additional luxuries.

He shook hands with the president, updated the world on his injury, and that was all that he was required to do. It was over as soon as it started.

Leaving was his top priority. He’d never been backstage of anything before, and was thankful for it in this moment.

The door swung open and he almost hit the ground. His left shoe came off while he spun around trying to close the door. The winter air tore tears from his eyes and all he could do was hop on his warm foot.

“Thought I’d find you here, Cinderella,” a girl’s voice laughed.

Rex saw her cigarette smoke against the dark sky before he could pin her face, “Ahsoka?”

“I decided to take you up on your offer.”

“Rule. This is bad for your health,” Rex grabbed the death stick from her mouth and stepped on it.

“Got it. Thank you,” her voice wandered as if she were looking to call him something.

He sighed, “It’s Rex,”

She smiled, “Thanks, Rex.”

“Come on. It’s freezing out here; supposed to snow.”


End file.
